


[Podfic] A Careful Unfolding

by InsaneLiam



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: WAV, Challenges, Developing Relationship, Family Issues, Ficlet Collection, Growth, M/M, Pain, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Rehabilitation, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneLiam/pseuds/InsaneLiam
Summary: Tony and Loki and the slow development of an understanding, from spiteful challenges to honest questions. Five prompt ficlets.





	[Podfic] A Careful Unfolding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Careful Unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842936) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Hi there.  
> I wanted to try my hand at podfics for a while and when I found this fantastic little piece I spontaneously fell in love with it.
> 
> Enjoy and have a nice day.

**Title:** A Careful Unfolding

**Author:** icarus_chained

**Length:** 00:11:17

**Format:** WAV

**Mediafire:** [Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4v277xb3eiqf2ia/A_Careful_Unfolding.wav/file)


End file.
